blackdaggerfandomcom-20200213-history
Beth
Beth Randall Elizabeth Anne "Beth" Randall, is the half-breed daughter of the Black Dagger Brother, Darius, and an unknown human female who Darius openly claimed to have loved. As of the end of Dark Lover, Beth is mated to Wrath II, King of the Vampire race. As of The King, Beth and Wrath II have a son together, Wrath III. Beth is unable to have any more children, however, due to having an emergency partial hysterectomy after giving birth. History: Elizabeth is the last (perhaps only) living child of her father, Darius. Whether she has blooded siblings or not is not canonically known. Her father, Darius, openly claimed to have loved Beth's mother. Whether that love was reciprocated remains unknown in the novel text. However, at some point during their relationship, Beth's human mother realised what her lover really was--a Vampire, and whether from fear or anger, she left him. She did not inform Darius that she was pregnant at the time. It wasn't untill Beth's mother was about give birth that she contacted Darius again. Fritz, Darius's doggen, speculates that Beth's mother reached out because she was afraid of what she was bringing into the world. Beth's mother went into labour and was brought to St. Franics Hopstial before Darius could reach her, however. After Beth was born, her mother lived long enough to tell a nurse that the father of her child was dead. She then died of extreme blood loss, leaving behind a baby girl that appeared, in every way, to be fully human. As a newborn, Beth spent time in the Neonatal Intensive-Care Unit before going home with a nurse from the hospital. Watching over his daughter from the shadows, knowing that as a Brother fighting in a war against the Lessers, he couldn't be the father Beth would need, Darius had secretly hoped that the nurse would adopt his daughter. However, the hosptial soon made the nurse give Beth back. Beth then went into the foster care system, where she lived with many families until she came of age. First was the McWilliams family, who lived on Elmwood Avenue in Caldwell, but when Beth came down with pneumonia, the McWilliams' sent her back to the hospital. After that, she went on to the Ryans family, but there were too many children already living there. Beth then went to go live with the Goldrich family, who kept her until Mrs.Goldrich became pregnant. Beth was then shipped off to an orphanage, which Fritz claimed that Darius had hated, as the orphanage administrators wouldn't let Beth out to play often enough. As a teenager, Beth wrote articles for her high school newspaper, and then again for her college newspaper when she came of age and went off to university. Beth attended college on a academic scholarship. Darius sent Fritz to Beth's college graduation so that he could see pictures of her receiving her diploma. After graduation, Beth took a job with The Caldwell Courier Journal as a reporter of local news First Interaction with the Brotherhood Beth was watched from the shadows her whole life by her father, Darius. She had no knowledge of his well-intentioned stalking, however. Her first conscious encounter with a member of the Brotherhood came one night, as she prepared for bed. She noticed her black cat, Boo, was pacing oddly near her sliding glass door in her apartment. When she looked out to see what had captured Boo's attention, she noticed a large, tall man in the shadows watching her. This was Wrath II. He came inside to talk to her, but instead ended up scaring her half to death. He erased the memory of their meeting from her mind, and the next morning she believed the event was just a nightmare. Personality Beth is a friendly, kind, and compassionate female, who is universally liked by her friends and family members. She is the independent type, who will stand up for herself and for those she loves, even in the face of danger or threat. She is inquisitive and intelligent, speaks her mind, and has a sensual side that her mate, Wrath II, seems capable of bringing out. Physical Attributes Beth has blue eyes, and long, black hair that is wavy. She is tall for a human female, according to Wrath, although we do not have an exact height listed for her. She is built slim, but athletic. Vampire Abilities As a half-breed, Beth does not seem to retain much Vampire ability post-transition. She does not have the enhanced strength or senses of a Vampire, and is not affected by sunlight (she can actually stand in the direct sun without damage, although it does hurt her eyes a bit). She does have the Vampire need to consume blood from the opposite sex, however. As of Lover Avenged, Beth can dematerialize like other Vampires. Sexual Relationships Beth had been with two, unnamed human men prior to the beginning of Dark Lover. Beth's third lover was Wrath II, the Black Dagger Brotherhood's King. Their relationship begins in Dark Lover. After their first time having sex, Wrath asks her if that had been her first orgasm, as it's obvious to him by her reaction and expression that she hadn't expected to like what they'd been doing. She doesn't give him a direct answer, embarrassed by the question. Later, she admits to Marissa in Lover Revealed that she hadn't experience pleasure from the act of sex until she had been with Wrath II, and that neither of her first two experiences with men had been good -- that, in fact, her first time engaging in sexual relations had been physically painful. Having fallen in love with Wrath II by the end of Dark Lover, she becomes his shellan, mating him for life... just as Darius had hoped. Family & Other Relationships BRIAN "BUTCH" O'NEAL: In Dark Lover, Beth is good friends with Brian "Butch" O'Neal, a cop with the Caldwell Police. He is physically attracted to her, but it is one-sided, for she does not feel the same for him. DARIUS: Darius is Beth's biologic father, although she does not know this fact until Wrath comes to her and reveals the truth of her parentage to her in Dark Lover. Darius had been in love with Beth's human mother, and had been very concerned with Beth her whole life, as a result. He had secretly followed his daughter's exploits from the shadows, and come to love her by watching her grow-up from afar. When Beth visits his room in the mansion in Dark Lover, she sees pictures of herself at different stages of her life, as well as clippings about her successes. Wrath explains to her in Dark Lover, that Darius asked him to be there for Beth to help her through her transition, as the Blind King's blood is the purest of all the vampires on the planet, and he wanted to assure that his daughter survived her transition and was cared for by a male of worth. JOHN MATTHEW: In Lover Awakened, it is revealed that John Matthew and Beth are related by blood in some manner, although the exact nature of their relationship is not known. The hypothesis that is made is that he must be one of Darius' illegitimate children, too. What neither party know is that John Matthew is the reincarnated version of Darius, given a second chance at life after bargaining with the Scribe Virgin in Dark Lover. MARISSA: Marissa had been Wrath's shellan prior to Beth, but in name only. Wrath and she had never loved each other. Marissa releases Wrath from his obligations as hellren to her when it becomes clear to them both that Wrath has bonded with Beth. Later, when Wrath is shot and in mortal peril in Dark Lover, Beth asks Marissa to feed the King her blood, as Beth's is too weak to save the man she loves. Marissa consents and gives Wrath her vein to drink from. The plan works, and Wrath is saved. Beth feels eternal gratitude towards Marissa as a result. That later blooms in a friendship. MARY: Beth was very accepting of Mary from the start. She welcomed Mary into the mansion after Rhage brought her there in Lover Eternal. The two are good friends as a result. MEMBERS OF THE BLACK DAGGER BROTHERHOOD: Beth becomes Wrath's shellan, and consequently, the Vampire Queen, by the end of Dark Lover. The members of the Brotherhood all pledge their lives to her safety and to upholding her and Wrath's rule. They all respect and accept Beth. WELLESANDRA: Wellsie was the only female involved in a serious relationship with a member of the Brotherhood prior to Beth's arrival in Wrath's life in Dark Lover. Wanting to make Beth feel welcome, and liking the idea of having another woman around, Wellsie greeted Beth with open arms to the group. Wellsie loaned Beth her gorgeous, red satin mating gown to wear for Beth and Wrath's mating ceremony at the end of Dark Lover. The two were excellent friends, and Beth was saddened by Wellsie's death in Lover Awakened. Mate (Hellren) Wrath II, the Vampire King All Appearances *Dark Lover *Lover Eternal *Lover Awakened *Lover Revealed *Lover Unbound *Lover Enshrined *Lover Avenged *Lover Mine *Lover Unleashed *Lover Reborn *Lover At Last *The King *The Shadows it:Beth Randall Category:Vampire Category:Shellan